Goddesses Of A Diffrent Kind
by RMED
Summary: Pilot CandidateGundam story. mainly revolves around Pilot Candidate Characters. A new group of fighters have joined sides with the giseisha to help kill the goddess pilots. These new fighters have strange abilitys unlike anything the people of zion have s


**Goddesses of a Different Kind**

A Candidate for Goddess Story

By 

Becca Cooke

Disclaimer

I own only of which my mind can create on it's own terms.

Goddesses of a Different Kind

Intro

A new enemy has joined sides with the Giseisha and has helped them find the Goddesses weaknesses. They call them selves the Kanshi. They fight with Goddesses that look very similar to the original five Goddesses.

The Kanshi are made up of three hundred and fifty four Gundams and ten Goddesses. Each Goddess has one pilot. If the Pilot is killed, the Goddess is of no more use. The only way to use the Goddess again would be to replace the soul of the Goddess. It would be very easy to be killed in a Goddess because if the goddess is damaged the Pilot is wounded in the same way.

The Enemy of the Goddesses is the opposing Gundams. The Enemy has fewer of them but they are stronger and have less weaknesses. The only weakness is that one of their fighters is a best friend with one of the Goddesses pilots.

Introducing the Characters

In this book there are eight OC and ten other main characters. The First eight characters are characters that I created to give a new point of view on the story. OC stands for Other Character (s). It means character that is not in the original script. The main characters are characters that are in the original script.

The OC

The strongest character is RM. This particular person isn't what she seems to be just like some of the others. RM is the commander of the Kanshi. She is highly respected and honored among her comrades. She is the pilot of two Goddess that can fuse and become one. Their names are Trin Goddess of Life and Trility.

Stacy is the communications expert. She knows everything about the Giseisha and the Gundams. She is also the communicator for the goddesses. The Goddesses can talk to her through telepathy so that she in turn can tell Rena or Litana if something is wrong. She doesn't know Litana very well but she has and amazingly strong connection with Rena. Stacy's goddess is Luna Goddess of Darkness.

Rena is the head repairer of the Goddesses. Her little sister Litana is the secondary repairer sense she is still learning some things. Rena has great trust in Stacy sense they've known each other ever sense childhood. One more thing that makes her special is that she designed the Goddesses, even the first goddess of the Zion forces. Her last creations were Trin, Tymoko, and Trility. Normally she would just design the goddesses and let Litana build them but these three were much more precious to her. Rena is the pilot of Tymoko the Goddess of the Burning Flame.

Litana is Rena's little sister. She is the one who built six out of the ten goddesses designed by Rena. Her skills are considered top notch because she is only 12 and she can build any Gundam from memory. Litana my not know a goddess inside and out but if you give her a set of info and the parts to build one and give her two months she could have had that thing built and re built at least five times. She is a good friend with Chi. Litana has a secret crush on two people. One is her best friend who we captured by the enemy Gundams and forced to do their dirty work. Her other crush is one that she her self doesn't even realize. Litana's Goddess is Sola Goddess of Wind.

Chi is the sprit keeper of the group. She is always hyper and getting into mischief and trouble. Just to show that she is never sad she doesn't even care when her friends get hurt she just waves it off and says they'll be fine. She is a best friend of Litana's and together they have managed to play many stunts on the crew and never be caught. Chi has a very good sense of awareness that has kept her from ever being hurt in battle. The only time she hurt her self sense she joined the Kanshi was when she was playing with one of Rena's Power tools. Chi's Goddess is Denza Goddess of the Waters.

The Veteran of the crew is Eva. She is 17 and has many scars to prove her power. Her Goddess has the same exact scars on it because one time Eva managed to obtain a direct mind link with her Goddess that has stayed with her ever sense. Eva has a strange personality, she could be thinking one thing and show a completely different side on the outside. Eva's Goddess is Robin Goddess of light.

Alli is the kind of girl that anyone would get attached to in a matter of seconds. She is friendly flirty and boyish all in one package. She's the kind of person who tends to fall asleep during two minutes slow songs and wake up like she never fell asleep. You'll often find her singing songs in any language she knows such as Russian, African, English, Japanese and many more. Alli's Goddess is Evin Goddess of Nature and all Things Pure.

Zela is the dark one in the crew. She is normally very secretive unless you manage to get her mad. Zela usually has a nasty habit of going off on her own and being in a light blue Goddess in deep space isn't exactly what any one would call being sneaky. But to make up for her disadvantage she is fully equipped with everything you might need to take down a small army. Zela's Goddess is Setha Goddess of Ice.

Goddesses

Trin is the Goddess of Life; Piloted by RM. Trin, like all Goddesses she has her own personality; She is the leader of the Goddesses and acts like it too. But don't be fooled by her personality because her armor may be thick but she has her weaknesses. In battle Trin is usually on the edge, shooting at the targets and giving commands to the others. The reason for this is that her armor is designed for long ranged attacks. If someone were to fight with her at close range, she would be damaged much worse than you would think.

Luna is the Goddess of Darkness; Piloted by Stacy. Luna is the kind of Goddess that you would expect to be dark and secretive. Luna is perfect for close combat. She has light armor but it's very hard, the only thing that could hurt her is long raged attacks and people with swords. Luna also has the special ability to make things in space seem like they're not there.

Tymoko is the Goddess of the Burning Flame: Piloted by Rena. Tymoko has a true passion for fighting and blood. She has a nasty nature of going too far when fighting and completely destroying the enemy. She gives Rena a hard time with being able to control her power. Tymoko uses her special ability of being able to turn invisible and teleport often in battle or for pleasure.

Sola is the Goddess of Wind; Piloted by Litana. Sola has an innocent soul and loves to fool around with people. She gets a kick out of playing "Tag" with any one and loves to frustrate people even more. Sola is the lightest armored of all the Goddess and only has two weapons. But by having light armor, it allows her to be more flexible and move quicker during battles.

Denza is the Goddess of Water; Piloted by Chi. Denza is the strong and silent type. She hates it when people see her wounded or weak so she always puts up a mask. You can't really tell how she feels because Chi is always hyper, I guess you could call Chi an extra mask. Denza like Tymoko can turn invisible but she can't teleport.

Robin is the Goddess of Light; Piloted by Eva. Robin is and out-going kinda person. If she sees a cute guy she would get little hearts in her eyes and flirt like there was no tomorrow, good thing Eva has different ideas. Robin has two cockpits. The reason for that is Rena wanted to be able to at least have a place to put and injured pilot during battle. Robin has a strange connection with Eva that allows her to talk to Eva at any time. Robin can also become Eva when Eva doesn't care or is sleeping.

Evin is the Goddess of Nature; Piloted by Alli. Evin can see the good in any person and bring it out. Evin loves everything and hates to fight but when Litana was programming her she made sure that there was a place in her heart that wanted revenge aginst the people who destroyed their planet. She is equipped with more weapons then any of the other Goddesses. Evin has the power to morph into a Hawk and fight as one in battle.

Setha is the Goddess of Ice; Piloted by Zela. Setha has an odd addiction to anything cold. If you give her a piece of ice, she would make sure it stayed frozen for as long as she could keep it that way. The last time someone gave her ice Zela had to take a blow dryer to the poor thing. Even her attacks revolve around ice.

Main Characters

Ernest Coure is the Pilot of Luhma Klein the fifth Goddess of the Zion forces. He is 17 years old and like all pilots his blood type is EO. His EX is Telepathy. He doesn't like his EX and often wonders why he has it. He speaks politely and has good manners. He is kind to everyone but his personality is complicated. Some times he likes solitude but at other times, he hates it. His personality quirk is slowly fading as he becomes more attached to the other Pilots. He has a little brother but details about his family and past are unknown.

Goddesses of a Different Kind

"How long are we going to be able to hold them off? We can't hold them off much longer with out Trin!" A young girl screamed at her commander. She had just arrived back from a solo mission and was told some rather disturbing news about the war aginst the Gundams. She had blue hair with a red streak gliding down the back of her head. She was wearing a dark green skintight long sleeved shirt with baggy dark blue pants. Her skin looked to be slightly sun burnt.

"No and that's final pilot! Trin is only used for life and death situations or if there are only seven pilots left! Right now our numbers stand at 23 and that's fine for now!" The commander yelled back at the girl. The woman was really only in her late teens and was dressed entirely in blue. She had blond hair and a light complexion. The commander glared at the Pilot harshly. The blue haired girl growled before retreating to the hallways.

"What do you mean by that only 23 three of us left? That troop of 15 we sent out a while ago was just slaughtered by the Giseisha. Now were down to only 8." A girl with short brown hair said to the commander.

"What!? How… we… she… They…uh… how… How could this happen!?!?!" the blond asked.

"They were ambushed by our allies. They thought we were them." The other girls said sadly.

"Call Zela and tell her to take Setha." The commander looked over at the other girl.

"But Setha… Isn't that a little drastic RM?" The girl asked her commander.

"No. Not when were ditching the ship and starting an all out war with the Giseisha. No one attacks us and gets away with it. Tell who ever is left on the ship to launch into space and fly over to sector five and wait for orders to destroy the ship." With that said RM turned around and ran down a flight of stairs towards the docking room.

"Is she taking Trin?" Stacy said to her self as she walked over to the radio.

"Alli?" she spoke into the microphone.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Alli's voice rang from the speakers.

"Get out of where ever you are and get your butt down to sector four." Stacy said as she checked something on the screen in front of her.

"That's where I am Stacy!" Alli said through clenched teeth.

"What? Who are you fighting?" Stacy asked.

"One of the Gundams!" Alli screamed.

"I'll call in Eva!" Stacy said as she finished doing what ever she was doing.

"She's already here an-" The line went dead.

"Alli?! Alli!? That's it I'm going out there now!" Stacy yelled with confidence she then took off and raced down the same staircase that RM took and raced down them after her.

RM walked down a staircase to an elevator. She pushed the button that said "Call Elevator" above it and waited for the Elevator to arrive.

Footsteps could be heard coming from up the staircase. RM looked back and saw Stacy running down the stairs with determined eyes. Stacy quickly came to a stop next to RM and told her what happened to Alli. The Elevator door opened and they stepped in. The elevator door shut and it dropped down to the lowest floor on the ship. The gravity quickly disappeared as they reached the bottom.

"You must take Luna and I'll meet you out there. Make sure you tell Litana to move it." RM said as she floated over to the control pad for the elevator.

"What about Zela?" Stacy asked as she looked at RM's Back.

"She's already out there with Setha. Besides, she's a strange one. Immortal to death by blood." RM said in deep thought.

"What are you talking about. No human is immortal." Stacy said with confusion.

"Sorry… we'll launch in five minutes… or when ever you want to." RM aid as she exited the elevator and turned toward a door.

"K. I'll take Luna then." Stacy said as she flew over to a control panel attached to a ramp leading down the center of the docks.

"And I'll take Trin" Rm said with a smirk on her face. She floated off into a dark room.

"I knew it!" Stacy thought out loud.

"So you're back." A voice rang though the air as a young girl at about the age of 12 came floating down to the ramp.

"We're going to fight the Giseisha. Rm says to tell everyone to head out to sector four and wait there for orders." Stacy said as her fingers flew across the controls.

"Au! What Happened?!" The young girl asked innocently.

"I… I don't know…" Stacy said as she paused for a second.

"Okay Little Ana will fight to!" The Girl yelled happily.

"I thought your name was Litana?" Stacy asked as her fingers once again tapped at the controls.

"Yes yes but little sister call me Little Ana!" Litana smiled.

"You mean Rena don't you." Stacy inquired.

" Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Litana yelled happily.

"You should get in Sola. We're going to destroy the ship and lead a suprize attack on the Giseisha." Stacy said.

"Okay!" Litana said innocently as she flew off into the same dark hallway as RM.

"It's amazing to know that she's the one who built these." Stacy said to her self as she waited for the ship to accept her request. A quiet beep came from the machine and a loud rumble sounded as her Goddess was brought from the inner bows of the repair deck and down to the docks.

A black Ingrid appeared in front of Stacy. Stacy smiled as she looked upon her old friend. Its face was fair and looked like a female. The body also looked to be a woman's. Stacy smiled at her old Companion. Her eyes glinted at the thought of being one with Luna, Goddess of Darkness again. She closed her eyes and imagined flying through space and not being seen or heard and having on hell of a time.

Stacy opened her eyes and looked at her Goddess. A door on the goddess check opened and Stacy smiled. She then floated over to the open door. When she got there she looked at the Z'skin and turned around. She then pushed her self into the cockpit and connected with Luna.

RM's P.O.V.

I looked around the hanger through the eyes of the Goddess. I paused for a second when I saw Rena's Little sister Litana float over to the goddess next to mine.

"Fight?" I asked her.

"Yes" she Yelled as she looked up at me and smiled.

The Goddess she was going to Pilot was a lightly armored one named Sola Goddess of Wind. Sola's main purpose in fights was to trick the opponent into following her. If it followed her, she was very mobile and fast. Even if the enemy didn't follow her, she could defend her self with two long laser swords that are at her sides.

The Goddess I'm in right now is named Trin Goddess of Life. Trin was designed to with stand all attacks but physical attacks. Any long distance, energy, or mental attacks won't harm her. I'm more likely to be harmed then she is.

I looked over at Sola and realized that Litana had already connected to Luna and was ready to go. I nodded and sent a link to Stacy's goddess Luna. A video link popped up and Stacy appeared in front of me on a screen. Another Link popped up but this time it was Litana on the screen.

"Ready?" I asked both of them.

"Ready" They said at the same time.

"Let's go. Launch on deck three. Stacy did you make sure that everyone was off of the ship?" I asked as she ran a check on her goddess.

"I'm not positive but when I checked with the ship everyone was already in space except us three." Stacy said as she ran another check.

"That'll do it for me. Let's go!" Litana said innocently as she moved toward the launch deck.

"Stacy you go after Litana. I still need to finish my check." I said as she waited for the check to be completed.

"K" Stacy replied.

I waited for a few seconds then the check finished and I started to move. A door opened to my right and I pushed off of the floor and over to the open door. Once I made it through the door, it shut behind me and another door opened leading to the launch platform. I flew over to beginning of the launch pad and placed my feet onto two pedals. My feet locked in place and I readied my self and the pedals launched forward thrusting me into space.

I imagined myself soaring through space and the boosters on my back flared up silently, propelling me through space.

After a few minutes, I met up with Litana and Stacy. I instantly froze when I passed to the other side of an asteroid.

There, floating in deep space was a battle scared Goddess and another goddess with a hole blasted through the center of it. The First Goddess was Robin, Eva's Goddess. But the second one was Alli's Goddess Evin.

"Wha- what happened?" I asked Eva as a video link popped up infront of me. Eva had long Black hair that was put up into two buns that were next to each other on the back of her head. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing a black skintight tank top.

"We were attacked by a rouge troop of Gundams," Eva said. "They almost killed Alli but she disconnected with Evin before that happened. She's here with me now."

"That's not good… We're down to seven Goddesses now. Stacy?" I asked as Her video link popped up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Take Evin back to the ship and you go with her Litana" I said as Litana's Link popped up.

A large blast sent all of us whirling towards another asteroid. We all landed harshly on the surface but Evin when hurling into it and created a creator on it.

Normal P.O.V.

"Alli's Freaking out!" Eva yelled.

"What happened?!" Alli yelled as Eva was pushed out of the way and Alli popped up. "What happened to Evin?!" She asked again.

"She came to life and blew up the ship" Someone said.

"What?" Alli asked but before she could say anything else she was pushed away and Eva popped up again with a stress vain popping out of her head.

"So nice of you to join us Chi." Eva said in an angry tone.

"Hi" Chi said in a cheery voice. A link popped up with a young girl at the age of 13. She had short light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a light blue sleeve less top.

"Chi! Where were you!?" Litana screamed at her friend as she flew over to her.

"I just got back from spying on the five Goddesses. They're only protecting the planet thingie… At least I think that's what they're doing…"She said.

" You mean Zion right?" RM asked. Chi nodded and looked around.

"Dose anyone know where Rena is?" Litana asked.

"I thought I saw her on my way back but I have a tendency to see things as you all know." Chi said as she gave a slight bow.

"Great. I hope she didn't get her self caught again like last time. Last time she ran into the five Goddesses all by her self. It's amazing how slippery she is." Litana said in deep thought. Everyone but Stacy looked at her oddly until Stacy changed the subject.

"We never did figure out what that blast was did we?" Stacy said.

"It was our ship… Those rouge Gundams destroyed it." RM said quietly.

"WHAT! Wha- What about Evin?!" Alli yelled in the background.

"We'll have to repair her somewhere else then." RM said calmly.

"But… bu…bu… WHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alli cried.

"SHUT UP!" Eva screamed. Suddenly Alli went silent and Eva smiled evilly. A sweat drop appeared on Litana and Chi's foreheads as they laughed nervously.

"What happened?" The two said at the same time.

"I stuffed her in the secondary cockpit and turned off the sound so none of can hear her un-needed whining." Eva explained.

"Nice" Litana said.

"We must get Evin to a safe place. Or hide her here and have Litana and Stacy repair her. We must decide quickly." Rm said in a dangerously low voice.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"We're surrounded. The five goddesses have found the next patrol of Giseisha and are on the way. The Goddesses happen to be on one side while the Giseisha are on the other." Rm said while typing something on her control pad.

"I'll take Evin and Litana somewhere safe to repair Evin." Stacy suggested.

"Great! Chi you'll be our new speedster." RM said.

"YAY" chi cheered. Chi's goddess was similar to Litana's Sola except it could cloak it's self as anything. Rena's goddess has a similar ability except it's a little more… adjustable.

"Stacy, Litana. You must hurry. Evin is the most heavily armed out of all of us." Eva said.

"Yes Mama." They said at once. Stacy flew over to Evin and lobbed her over her shoulder then took off with Litana right behind her.

"Yay! Me and Denza won't let you down!" Chi said before she disappeared into the stars.

"Well it's up to us to take on everyone. We really need to work on planning things." Eva said with sarcasm.

"Yes but… Can we take on three enemies when there are only three of a lost colony left?" RM asked.

"Well we'll just have to find out now won't we" Eva said with a smirk.

"Right" RM said with a smirk.

"You never know. Rena could be looming around here somewhere." Eva said.

"Yeah she could. Considering that she is the best faker." Rm smirked, "Yeah… we had better get ready. We have five coming from the right, One supper large one coming from the left and eight coming from behind us. We're going to have some fun."

"Aren't Gundams guy versions of the Goddesses?" Eva asked.

"Yeah… Why?" RM said.

"Just wondering." Eva said.

"Whatever" RM giggled silently.

The five Goddesses

"There's someone approaching from the left. There are eight of them. There is also two more straight ahead in that asteroid field." Ernest notified the others.

""This might be like a mini war. Sheesh if I knew we were gonna be doing this we should have at least found a larger asteroid field." Gar grumbled.

"That would be fun," Rio said sarcastically.

"Contact in fifty-eight seconds" Ernest said.

Rena's P.O.V.

I watched as the five Goddesses flew past me, over to the edge of the asteroid field. I waited a few seconds before following them. I looked at them and smiled.

'My first Goddess is in good condition. They must have been fighting easy battles sense the last time I snuck in. They almost had me last time!' I thought. I quickly followed then while staying invisible. I pinpointed where Chi was floating and teleported over to her.

"Chi" I said and a link of her popped up and she looked right at me.

"Rena? Where are you?" She asked.

"Shhhh, don't attack the main Goddess. K?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked.

"She's mine… and you already should know why." I said I then cut the link and teleported over to an asteroid. I looked over the battlefield and sighed.

"Asteroids are every where… you could never get a clear shot in here. The puts RM at a huge disadvantage. Her armor is built for long ranged attacks not close combat. Eva on the other hand should have an easier time because she was built for close combat." I said to my self, trying to think.

"They have got to get out of there." A voice said and a link popped up with a shaded figure in the middle of it.

"Yeah… Shouldn't you be hiding somewhere until you're needed… I mean you do stand out in space." I teased.

"Very funny" They said back and the link disappeared. I looked across the battlefield and saw a light blue blur dash across the front of the Giseisha. I smirked and turned to the left and watched the Gundams approach.


End file.
